1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device with mechanisms for withstanding impacts without unlocking a battery module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer and so on, is equipped with a battery module as a power supply. Conventionally, the battery module is installed in a battery compartment of a rear housing and is covered by a battery cap. When the electronic device is applied by impacts, such as collision with an object, the battery module may drop out from the rear housing, resulting in damage of the battery module or operating system of the electronic device due to sudden interruption of power supply.